wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Euan Grey
History Professor Grey first came to Hogwarts as an assistant for the Charms Professors. He immediately made an impact on both students and fellow professors with his helpful spirit, friendly personality, and expansive knowledge ranging over a wide variety of magics (which allows him to substitute adequately in many fields). He excels at curses, counter courses, hexes, and enchantments. He even studied charms abroad at Beauxbatons. Many students and teachers alike have turned to him for help. Despite his impressive skills he has never been good at Necromancy, Divination, or Runes. During Argon’s invasion he helped protect Hogwarts by strengthening the defensive charms around the building and raising a wall of thorns inhibiting the attackers movement. He is a powerful wizard who takes a ‘no holds barred’ approach to fighting yet still manages to keep his flair for the dramatic. Despite his pleasant disposition he holds a dark secret. His family is cursed. Five centuries ago his ancestor, desiring power, sought the aid of an evil being known as Malekif, a vampire of great renown. In return for bestowing impressive magical prowess Malekif cast a malediction on the family, vowing to collect payment later. When the bill came due, the unfortunate family member would be forced to eternally wander in service of Malekif. For 500 years Malekif bided his time, waiting for his moment to strike. And when that time came, he collected what was due, and the unfortunate Professor Grey was to pay. The infernal bill arrived in the form of a book, written in ancient runes, detailing every magic spell ever performed by the Grey family since the pact was made. Grey was desperate to find a way to escape this fate. Realizing that Malekif had taken the form of Petalthorn, he confronted the vampire, but was overpowered, abducted, and beaten to the brink of death. In this state he was given a choice, immortality as Makekif’s servant, or death. Euan, choosing death rather than be used by such abominable evil, consigned himself to his fate, content that he had done the right thing. But fate would not accept his sacrifice, and Vita Valentina rescued him. Having gained the ability to break Malekif’s contract she freed him and the two were now able to attack the evil vampire unfettered, joined by several other professors. Facing such powerful and determined foes, Makekif fought, resolved that this would not be his end, but was ultimately defeated by the Hogwarts heroes. While substituting for Professor Petalthorn, his class accidentally created an immortal toad, which they promptly named ‘Pact’ and made the class pet. The toad has since gone missing but is presumably still alive. Professor Grey now teaches enchantments- a class for which he has far greater passion. Personal Life Euan collects exotic books, some of which are quite dangerous. He also has a talent for knitting, a hobby which helps him relax. Euan loves licorice. His favorite wizard swear is ‘bollocks’. He is distantly related to Professor Malcolm Gray. Euan loves speaking in colloquialisms; often saying phrases like ‘right as rain’ or ‘cold hands warm heart’. Euan’s father is the Minister of criminal justice and law enforcement and his older sister, Aisling, teaches the care for magical creatures.Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Professors